


Thoughts

by Scrublord4200



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Allegiance Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrublord4200/pseuds/Scrublord4200
Summary: Takes place in Season Of The Drifter*Enforcers head is heavy and he needs a minute. He and his Ghost think on their clan out in the EDZ.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Thoughts

Enforcer summoned his sparrow as he touched down in the European Dead Zone, glancing up only slightly at the familiar rifle barrel ever so slightly visible in the high church window. “Dev must have left it resting there for tea time” Enforcer thought. He straddled the singnature red and gold craft and boosted off down the quiet damp trail.

He arrived in front of some worn out apartments, moss and wildlife reclaiming them. He parked the sparrow before Squire could transmate it away. Any obvious paths through the building were damaged or obscured, so he simply boosted himself to the highest balcony, an old table and chair sat there, wet from the light misting of rain coming down this early morning. Once Enforcer could no longer pick up any pings on his radar, he removed his helmet and sat in the well worn chair, the water beading against his face. Leaning forward on tented fingers, he looked off into the wastes of what was once a busy town center, taking in the sights, smells, and this light rain cascading off his horn. He sat silently for what felt like hours. 

“Are we off comms?” Enforcer asked his Ghost.  
“Yes sir, Enforcer. Just you, me and the Darkness watching us” Squire chuckled at the old, abridged human saying.  
“You pulling old Cryptarch files on pre Golden Age history again, Squire?”  
“You know I can’t resist prying into the past, its why I think we work out so well. You love a good look into the mysteries this galaxy has to offer”  
Enforcer sighed and if his face could smile, it would.

“Why we work out” Enforcer thought. He’d been somewhat vexed as of late.  
“Hey, Squire. Could you pull up that photo we took after our last Iron Banner match last night? I want to enjoy it a little”  
“You got it sir! I couldn’t stop laughing that whole night. If you could only HEAR the cursing from the other team and Saladin pounding his fist against his desk. Its easy to see where Lord Shaxx gets it”

Squire floated in front of Enforcer and displayed a picture of himself and his clanmates, smiling ear to ear. Lilian, Vadim-5, Mae, Leon, and Silva. All powerful, smart, competent Guardians. All with independent thoughts and opinions, wildly different from each other and himself and yet, they chose to hang there hats under Enforcers clan. His Iron Family.

“Got to wonder what they’re doing with a screw up like me” Enforcer chuckled to himself. “Its not like I’m some master strategist. No infallible leader. I’m just...” Squire flew right into Enforcers face, bumping him “Their friend, dummy” 

Enforcer blinked and sat quietly a moment. 

“No need to complicate things, I suppose” Said Enforcer.  
“Exactly” said Squire. “You’ve always been there for them. And they like you for that. Why are you doubting yourself now?” Squire questioned the Titan, with beading water across his armour.  
“This whole...ultimatum. Drifter, Aunore, Its all just got me thinking. Our hearts are pulling us in different directions. Was I not enough to keep us together? Do we all still want the same thing? To protect the Last City? Light forbid any of them start down the wrong path and I...”

Enforcer looked as though he choked on his words. The light in his eyes dimmed.

“I have to choose my friends or my charge to this city.”  
Squires shell sank, as if to frown. “What’s making you think like that?”  
“Some of us really like what the Drifter has to say, these days”  
“You don’t trust them?”  
“Hell no I don’t trust that coin flipping punk-”  
“Not him. Them. Your friends! The powerful, smart and competent members of you Iron Family?” Squire mocked. “Have faith in them, big guy. This world is vast and immeasurable in the ways to take it in. But they all joined with you because you all share one thing in common. A duty to push back the Darkness. Believe in them, Enforcer. They’ll do the right thing when the chips are down”

“...Thanks, little light. You really know how to keep it simple.”  
“Again with the little light stuff? You know we hate that, right?”  
Enforcer laughed and stood up. Throughout all this pondering, the weather had cleared up. Enforcer turned his comms back on. His clan, his friends, were online and actively pursuing different goals throughout the system. Maybe he should get back to it, too.


End file.
